The 26 Letters Theme: Mello and Near
by Crazy4Moony
Summary: 26 words about Mello and Near their relationship! My personal favourite: Garter! Ö Sweet and 'bit fluffy. Sometimes 'bit sad too. Happy endings though! MN.


The 26 Letters Theme: Mello And Near.

**A: Average** ( _an amount, standard, level or rate regarded as usual or ordinary._)

Mello's average is 9.7. Near's is 9.8. And that would always be reason enough for Mello to loath him. Though he _didn't_ really.

**B: Boxers** ( _(boxer shorts) men's loose underpants similar in shape to the shorts worn by boxers._)

Over the years Near had found that there was a lot about Mello's tight leather pants he should be grateful for. Not only did they look extremely hot on Mello, but they also enabled Mello to wear boxers. Yes, Near had _a lot_ to be thankful for.

**C: Chocolate** ( _a food in the form of a paste or solid block made from roasted and ground cacao seeds, typically sweetened and eaten as confectionery._)

It's not like Near to be a jealous person. Not at all actually. Near is always rational, and thinks things through. Trivial feelings like jealousy do not affect him. Well… they shouldn't. But they did. Near couldn't help it. Sometimes it was just like Mello loved chocolate more then he loved Near.

**D: Dishes** ( _all the items that have been used in the preparation, serving and eating of a meal._)

Mello always hated having to do the dishes. At Wammy's they took turn with that, which meant every kid needed to do the dishes every once in two months or so. And Mello hated doing them, not only because it was boring, and it made his skin all wrinkly, but also because it was less time that he could spent snogging Near.

**E: Eventually** ( _in the end, after a long delay._)

He wasn't really used to being 'in love' yet. But he'd get there. Eventually.

**F: Feeling** ( _an emotional state or reaction._)

When they made love for the first time, Near wasn't quite sure if the feeling was normal, but it sure felt _right_, so he wasn't complaining.

**G: Garter** ( _a band (commonly made of lace) worn around the thigh to keep a stocking or sock up._)

It's a girl-boy thing. When a girl wears a garter, the boy just needs to take it off. No man can resist a _garter_. So, when Near comes in the room, and Mello's looking all innocent and sweet, biting his lip, with a strap of lace showing from under his too-big-but-not-big-enough shirt, who's Near to resist?

**H: Heat** ( _the quality of being hot; high temperature._)

A warm Sunday afternoon has been very rare lately. But when they finally get their chance to spend a day out in the backyard, all Near can think is: 'The heat is scalding my skin.' He doesn't mention it though, because he can see that Mello's enjoying the sun. And the red burns on his face and arms are worth seeing Mello smile, because his smile is as rare as the sun these days.

**I: Inside **( _the inner side or surface of something._)

Inside his building, where they worked and did their best to capture an enraged criminal. Inside his room, where he did his best to find some sleep. Inside his body, inside his heart, where Mello really belonged, because it didn't feel like '_inside_', just like '_home_'.

**J: Judge** ( _form an opinion or conclusion about someone, something._)

It's not like Mello's _deliberately_ doing it. Sinning, that is. _No_. Mello's quite religious and he reads the bible and goes to mass whenever he can, and every Saturday he's in that bloody booth, saying: "Forgive me father, for I have sinned." To old wood, because the church he goes to is ancient and there's no priest. If Mello could change the way of things, he thinks that maybe he would. But it isn't until he's totally minding his own business (thinking about Near) and he's walking to the orphanage, crossing the dirty part of town, and a guy yells at him: "Hey! Aren't you that little slut that takes about _everything_ in his mouth!" and before the guy can blink Mello's right in front of him, holds a gun to his head and screams: "Fuck you! Only God can judge me!" That he realizes how _true_ that statement is. He wonders how he could ever worry about it, because he's in love, and God is kind and he will be forgiven, because if he wouldn't be, then God wouldn't be God. He says a silent prayer, and continues his walk. (He doesn't even notice that the guy pissed himself cause Mello could be so fucking scary.)

**K: Kecks **( _trousers, knickers, or underpants._)

Admitted, Mello was a gun-waving maniac with violence-tendencies. He spent more time in the dirty part of town then he should. Caused general mayhem. People were afraid of him. But, he also learned Near new stuff. Like that time he entered Mello's room, not having the faintest clue what 'kecks' were. Until they were suddenly almost naked, and the blonde was tugging impatiently at his boxers, whispering a hoarse: "get those bloody kecks off!" against Near's skin.

**L: Lover** ( _a partner in a sexual and/or romantic relationship outside marriage._)

It's a term that wasn't used often. Definitely not in the orphanage. Which twelve-year-old calls his girlfriend a lover? It's quite unheard of. But later Mello contemplated, that maybe it wasn't so strange. Because Near just was his _lover_, and any other way to put it would sound denigrating.

**M: Mwamily** ( _(family) a group of people related by blood or marriage, brothers and sister, …_)

It's strange to be in love. To feel _wanted_. Because they had nothing that even resembled family. And then all of a sudden they were _needed_. And Mello always chose not to ponder this. But then once they were fighting, and hurtful things were being said, and suddenly Mello was screaming: "then what am I to you, anyways! Just something to toy with like one of your freaking robots!" Near, who'd been consuming cereal at that very time, mumbled: "mno… mwamily." But Mello got it anyways.

**N: Nervous** ( _anxious or apprehensive._)

Mello was sure he'd never been so nervous in his whole entire life. No, seriously. The first time he ever kissed Near: he was dying inside. He even accidentally bumped over a vase— one that was on the other side of the room. _That_'s how nervous he was. It was nothing compared to Near though. Near was so nervous he was shaking like a straw— and when Mello's lips actually touched his, he literally fainted. But, admitted, it was still one hell of a first kiss.

**O: Opera** ( _a dramatic work in one or more acts, set to music for singers or instrumentalists._)

One of the few things Near openly enjoys, is opera. One of the many things Mello openly _detests_, is opera. Near doesn't want to make Mello do anything he doesn't want to, but he can't hide his happiness when he gets two tickets for the opera for his birthday. And Mello can't help but smile when he sees how much Near enjoys the awful racket those violists and fat singers are making.

**P: Perv **( _(paedophile) a person who is sexually attracted to children._)

He always felt like a perv… he was a sinner, right, but now he also had to handle sinning with a boy that was a couple of years younger. It was strange, and the fact that they were both practically underaged didn't help either. The only time he couldn't give a rat's ass was when Near whispered: "sure, but you're _my_ perv, so you shouldn't be complaining."

**Q: Quack** ( _the characteristic harsh sound made by a duck._)

He's a nag and detests all. So it's no surprise that Mello doesn't like ducks. He can't help it, but every duck he sees is one he wants to brutally murder. When he enters a store and there's a rubber duck in sight, it will be destroyed. The only ducks he tolerates are the ones Near takes with him when they take a bath together. And that's only because Near's so cute when he goes all: "Quack, quack!" Whilst splashing the ducks around.

**R: Rosary** ( _a string of beads representing the five or fifteen Hail Marys._)

It's Mello's constant motivation through the hard times, and he refuses to ever take it off. And when Mello gives his rosary to Near, Near's a bit afraid of what's coming next. But blissfully happy when he shows up three days later, with a new one around his own neck, exclaiming that he wanted to prove to Near that he would always be part of him, and that they'd always be together, body and soul combined as one.

**S: Snitch **( _an informer._)

Near was such a snitch. He was incredible! How could he have told Roger about the smoking? How could he just hand in Mello like that? Mello was _furious_. But really, Near was only a snitch because he cared.

**T: Trolley** ( _a large metal basket or frame on wheels, used for transporting heavy or large items, such as supermarket purchases or luggage at an airport or railways station._)

Mello always says Near is so small and adorable he could fit in a trolley. Strangely enough, Near doesn't find it amusing.

**U: Undeniable** ( _unable to be denied or disputed._)

They used to have a love-hate relationship, but it was undeniable that the second part of that had been missing for quite some time now.

**V: Violence** ( _behaviour involving physical force intended to hurt, damage or kill someone or something._)

Near reasoned that for a guy with violence-tendencies, Mello can be pretty sweet and for a guy that goes around hitting people, Mello's hands are pretty soft.

**W: Whoosh** ( _used to intimate a movement and sound._)

Near was weird. There was no denying it. He was also very smart and sexy and cute and cuddly, but weird. Very weird. But what Mello really never got, was why Near would say: "Whoosh!" at random moments. Until he found out how Near's parents had died, and then he just felt sorry. (All three of them were on a boat and then the sea went WHOOSH! And gone was the boat. With practically everyone in it.)

**X: X** ( _films classified as suitable for adults only._)

The first time Near saw one of those his eyes were wide and his mouth hung open. Later he simply declared that he now understood why they called such films X-films. He never had any intention of seeing one again. Luckily Mello wasn't one that needed such, so they managed fine.

**Y: Yggdrasil** ( _a huge ash tree located at the centre of the earth, with three roots, one extending to Niflheim (the underworld), one to Jotunheim (land of the giants), and one to Asgard (land of the Gods)._)

Near really loves Mello, and finds his solid believe in God quite intriguing. When the boy claims that there should indeed be something like Yggdrasil Near has to admit that maybe it not something he should be admiring— more something he should try to fix, because honestly, there's no such thing like a tree at the centre of the earth. And when Mello says he doesn't mind that it defies all logic, Near states that he knows now why Mello always comes in second. And that's just something you _don't_ mention. He's not allowed to come near Mello for two months, and misses the other boy so much that he decides, that, _fine_, he can believe in Yggdrasil. After all, it's just a bloody tree. How bad can it be?

**Z:**** Zoo** ( _an establishment which maintains a collection of wild animals._)

Mello would totally give Near the world, but when he's standing there, looking all serious and saying he wants to go to the zoo, Mello still reclines. Near gets worked up about it for the first time and then huffs indignantly that 'it's where you belong anyways!' and Mello's so shocked about the part where Near's almost _crying_ that he doesn't even get pissed at the comment but hugs him close and whispers: "fine, we'll go to the bloody zoo. Now please don't cry." And it's one of the sweetest things Near has ever heard.

_Fin._

**Yeah! It's a 26-letters theme! Whoohoo! Next up I'll do a SiriusRemus one D Let me know if you liked this one! Review!!**


End file.
